


Fun Facts About Sharks

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Character, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Discussed Kink Negotiation, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, RvB Smut Week, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dildo, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: “Fun fact about sharks,” they recited, the same teasing tone of voice they’d used the first time they’d dropped this sick knowledge bomb, “they have two dicks.”--SharkWashLina BDSM with some clever use of a feeldoe to let Mako live out a fantasy of theirs.





	Fun Facts About Sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfessionForAnotherTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/gifts).



> Mako is the name that a handful of people, myself included, give to Sharkface.
> 
> Because calling them Sharkface in bed is a little weird.
> 
> (Also as always when I write them, Sharkface is hella agender.)

Center of attention, just the way they liked it.

Being tied down, they were a little more hesitant about. Just a little, though… It was definitely Wash’s thing more than their own, but watching the way his eyes lit up as Carolina tightened the ropes at their wrists and ankles, they could understand the appeal.

“Good?” she asked, giving the rope securing their left ankle in place a tug. 

They flexed, nodding slowly. “Good.” A little allowed movement, enough to jerk their hips up and down. After last time, there had been some serious discussions, renegotiation of the rules. Carolina didn’t want to be tied down by the two of them, preferring the personal touch of being held down with hands on her--usually on her throat. Wash was all for it, rope burns chafing his wrists and ankles, and giving him the most pleasant reminder of what his partners would do to him.

Mako hadn’t been as opposed as Carolina, but they’d still taken time to come to the decision, had long conversations about their comfort zone with it.

At least this first time, they wanted to be free to talk. To have a quick-release for each part of them tied down, should it be too much.

Wash leaned over them, brushed a hand along the scarred side of their face slowly, down to their neck and over their chest. He kissed them as his fingers traced tattoos, kept their focus on him as Carolina worked between their spread legs. They could feel two of her lubricated fingers inside them, slowly fucking them open for whatever she had in mind.

“Mako…” Wash’s voice, low in their ear, his breath warm on their bare skin. “What did you say you wanted us to do?”

“Mmm… I said…” They clenched their fingers, body arching up as much as it was allowed as Carolina stroked their prostate. “I said,” they tried again, licking their lips, “that I wanted the two of you to ride The Shark…”

“The Shark being…?” Wash’s hand skated up their chest again, pressed to their lips and slipped inside for a moment. Obediently, they sucked his fingers, tongue lathing over the digits in their mouth. Wash pulled out to let them answer, his hand disappearing behind him. A moment later, he gasped and Mako shivered, eyes on the blush that pinked Wash’s cheeks. “The Shark… being…?” he repeated after a minute, snapping them back to the question.

“The Shark is my dick.” No shame. None. Shame was for bitches.

“Well…” Carolina spoke up between their legs, her fingers still working inside them, massage to their prostate both relaxing their muscles and hardening their cock. She licked the head lightly with her eyes on their face, pulling back just a touch. “There’s an interesting fact you once told me about sharks, Mako…”

Thinking was hard with their boyfriend and their girlfriend so close, thinking about anything but the attentions the two might be about to lay on them was almost impossible. But if anything could pull their brain away from sex… “Fun fact about sharks,” they recited, the same teasing tone of voice they’d used the first time they’d dropped this sick knowledge bomb, “they have two dicks.”

“They sure do.” Carolina’s fingers left them, replaced a moment later with something larger. It slid in slowly but steadily, filled them up and stretched them out. Mako’s head fell back, teeth clenching around a moan. Fuck, maybe they  _ were _ a size queen.

When they regained enough focus to try to look, neck craning forward to see down the bare expanse of their torso, their eyes widened. They could see their cock, standing hard with Carolina’s right hand around it, and just below that… A second dick, Carolina’s left hand wrapped around that one, stroking in time with her right. 

Feeldoe, they realized a moment before asking what kind of magical fuckery was going on. Sharks have two dicks. They were going to ride The Shark.

The Sharks?

Wash leaned in and kissed them again, pressed his hand to their chest to pin them to the table once more. “Lie back. Enjoy.” He instructed, climbing onto the surface and stradling them, moving down slowly. Carolina joined him on the table, her body pressed tight to his.

Despite the orders, Mako kept their neck craned up, watching as his boyfriend and girlfriend kissed and touched. Carolina’s hands moved down Wash’s back, her fingers digging into his ass and spreading him, making a show of it. He worked her neck, assaulted her with teeth and tongue as her head dropped back, as the room filled with the sounds of her panting breaths.

They slid down together, Mako able to watch as Wash’s ass swallowed their cock and for one sweet, eternal moment they swore they could  _ feel  _ Carolina’s pussy wrapping around them, too. Their hips stuttered upwards and both of their partners moaned, hands still roaming over each other. Wash’s rhythm was quick, his hips barely raising, focus more on grinding downward. He arched as Carolina’s nails dug into his back, crying out and pinching her nipples in return, pulling a shout from her.

With Mako nearly forgotten below them, the two fucked themselves steadily, Carolina pulling off almost completely before sinking down again, Wash still moving in small, quick jerks. Their hips were pressed together tight enough for the length of his cock to rub over her clit with each up and down motion of her hips, almost enough stimulation for her liking.

Something Wash seemed to know instinctively, his hands touching her as she grasped at his body to remain on the table. He squeezed her breasts, pinched and pulled her nipples with a roughness usually only reserved for when he was tag-teaming with Mako. His hands raked down her sides and pressed between them, left hand clumsily stroking himself as his right hand began to vigorously rub her clit.

Carolina’s hips snapped downward, burying the cock inside her completely as she rocked against it and Wash’s hand, her eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure. She could hear Wash’s desperate, whimpering moans and knew that she should do something for them, but her body was locked up, frozen in the intensity of long-lasting orgasm.

A hand, not hers and not his own, swatted Wash’s away from his cock, wrapping around it and stroking firmly. Wash’s head fell forward, his face pressed to Carolina’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he came, body twitching and shaking with orgasm, sticky cum on both of their stomachs. Below them, finally remembered as part of this scene, Mako moaned, their hips fighting the confines of the rope and the weight of both their partners on them to jerk upwards. Their mouth was open but silent, the hand that had been on Wash’s cock instead grasping his hip, digging in hard enough to bruise as they came in their boyfriend.

Slowly, all three came down from the high of orgasm. Carolina pulled herself off and eased the feeldoe from Mako’s ass, moving to untie them with shaking fingers. Wash opted to just lie down on the table, easing down with his back to their chest, reaching up to quick-release their other hand. He pulled their arms down, rubbing their chafed wrists and tense muscles slowly.

“Was it too much?” he asked quietly, lifting their right hand to his mouth and kissing their wrist. “You used the quick-release.”

“It was okay…” They grinned, kissing his shoulder. “More than, really. Only thing I didn’t like was not being able to join in.”

“Because you’re pushy.” Carolina grinned, sliding onto the table with them and tucking herself under Mako’s arm, her arms wrapping around Wash. “You know, we have a bed.”

“This is more comfortable…” They could feel the skeptical look from both of the other two and sighed. “Also I don’t think my legs will hold me up because  _ holy fuck _ .”

So the table it was, despite the aches and pains that would greet them all in the morning because, as good as their table was for fucking, it was no replacement for the soft bed.


End file.
